


The East VS West Tournament

by FluffySheepHair



Series: White Crusaders [4]
Category: White Crusaders
Genre: Action, Slice of Life, Tournaments, White Crusaders - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-05
Updated: 2020-10-05
Packaged: 2021-03-08 02:21:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 17,708
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26844292
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FluffySheepHair/pseuds/FluffySheepHair
Summary: White Crusaders has an event coming up! A tournament against the west subsidiary, Red Rangers!
Series: White Crusaders [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1737190





	The East VS West Tournament

**Author's Note:**

> As a reminder, if this is your first time reading my White Crusaders content, I'd suggest reading my Google Doc.  
> https://docs.google.com/document/d/19m5IJyyfYjvykCMgBmWQLjhdLpviXYTTXhGyUEfVvsU/edit?usp=sharing  
> Thank you for reading!

Did you know that the White Crusaders, in itself, is one sect of a bigger group? Believe it or not, the group White Crusaders was formed by Florence white and eight other members. Corresponding to the color white and the colors of the rainbow, each sect of the "Color Guard" is designated at the largest points of the world. White Crusaders happens to be located in the East Coast of United States. As for the others… we may not talk about those for now. But let's talk about the one that will matter today.

"Another off day?" Arlinda whined as she rolled out of bed last, which for her, such a sleazy way of getting out was rare for her. "Sheeesh, gimme some action already. My fists are gonna bleed out of boredom!"

"Better soak these days in, because it feels like we're gonna have quite the boring time ahead of us." Ravina propped her feet onto a spare chair as she began fiddling with a hand held game. "Yo, you gonna trade with me today? Need some stuff to evolve."

"Fine, I guess. Where's Jay?" Arlinda got off the bed and put on a black shirt over her bra. It was matted and torn, but it had quite the design on it. The graphic displayed a black skull with a huge crack in the middle, with letters that looked like decayed leather spelling out "SKULL OF MAN" on the bottom. The entirety of the graphic was heavily faded, however. "He and I were gonna first to five to see who pays lunch. And I plan on saving my quarters for the arcade."

"He said he and Commander White had important business. Something about… Red Rangers?" Ravina pushed up her glasses with a free hand. "Anyways, he might be coming back a bit later than usual."

Arlinda simply sighed and just got out a matching hand held game and booted it up. Her mind raced with thoughts of action, and her imagination running wild, while dressed in a sea foam green and lime suit, standing on top of a pile of unconscious bodies in a wrestling ring. The crowd cheering her name as she points to the sky with a championship belt on her shoulder. An alter ego befitting of her nature, one that's proud and brave, yet a little too out there. "No one would think I, Arlene Linda Conner, would wear such gaudy colors." That's what her internal monologue would be. All she could thinkf of was this super hero fantasy, something she desperately wanted in this time of peace. The crowd in her mind grows louder, and begins to be more clear, soon coming together as one voice with harmonized snapping.

"Arlinda." She slides her assigned HAMMER to her legs which is vibrating like crazy. "It's Jay."

Arlinda slid her finger across the HAMMER's screen to Room Communication mode for easier talking. "Yo, what's up? Got jobs?"

"Nope, but I--"  
"Okay, bye." Arlinda immediately hung up.

"Arlinda!" Ravina freaked out. "He had something important to say!"

"Not important for me. I need something to do so I'm not stuck in here like a chicken all day!" The HAMMER rung again. "UGH!" She answered hastily. "WHAT. IS. IT."

"It's about a tournament." Jay said. He flipped over a piece of paper. "Commander White and I were negotiating having Arlinda partially represent the entirety of White Crusaders. It's… uh…" Jay begins to look around the area that the HAMMER could display. "Ravina, where did she get to?" The room before him suddenly lacked Arlinda.

"I think you said a very exciting word for her. She's coming your way."

Arlinda jogged on over to Commander White's office, hoping to get the scoop on this tournament that was coming out of nowhere, but stopped herself halfway through the halls. She noticed that there was someone that people were eyeing real hard, people circling her. 

"Tell us when it's happening!"  
"Show us a magic trick!"  
"Hey, let me fight you!"

Whatever it was, Arlinda wanted to see what was up. As a patrol member for White Crusaders, she felt it was necessary to investigate. That, and her boredom made her want to do something. Anything. Realistically, she just wanted to not lay around. "Ey, move it, what's got you all circling around like vultures?" Arlinda kept pushing away her fellow members, her face poking through arms of other members, only to be blocked by even more. 

"Settle down, I'll show you a cool card trick." There was some woman with dark red hair in the back, and blonde hair in the front. Her skin was a bit tanned, and she was built. Even stronger looking than Arlinda. The appearance made Arlinda herself intrigued. Someone who could actually become quite the sparring partner with her. Her abs were like a washboard, and her attire was super punk looking, with black jeans with the knee on the left blown out, and a chain with a pack of cards on them, followed by an orange vest over a sports bra and a spiked collar with pure gold spikes. She takes the deck that's on her chain on her pants, and suddenly, 4 of them flew out and levitated. Her fingers were controlling them, and she presented them in a circular motion "So. Here's 4 cards from the deck. Take them." The cards are grabbed by 4 people in each of her cardinal directions. In her pocket, coins came out. "I'm gonna give you dudes the number of the card in change." 17 pennies were divided among the men, each getting 4, 9, 3, and 1 penny each. 

"Hey. This isn't right!"

"Oh, is it Not? Sorry, lemme just…" The lady then swapped cards around, with the four volunteers beaming and gasping. "Now am I correct?"

"You are!" The four say, with the crowd cheering.

"All right, you guys, hope the show was good. I heard Commander White's got business with forming people for the tournament. I got myself some business too, so run along now." The crowd soon dispersed, only with one Arlinda in the way, staring at her. 

"Yo." Arlinda said, obviously nervous and masking it with false confidence. "I'm Arlinda. I'm from Hydra Bravo. You?"

The punk woman just stared at her with contempt. "Late for a meeting." She handles the railing for the stairs and begins to walk up, only for Arlinda to grab her arm.

"Hey now, hang on." Arlinda got a bit smug. "I think those muscles of yours aren't for show. Maybe we should fight after your meeting?" She winks, with the woman in front rolling her eyes.

"Maybe you should reconsider your options." She reels her arm back in from Arlinda's grasp and turns away from her, starting her descent down the stairs.

"Oh, come on!" Arlinda threw her hands up in anger. "None of the people here are brave enough to fight me and you're just gonna walk away? Just fight me!"

The woman started to turn around and with her left hand, she lifted her hand up and extended the middle finger. "How about you BITE me?" Arlinda gasped as she began staring at her hand. The woman was confused as to why she was shocked. "What, have you never seen this before? It means… well. Go away. Piss off." Arlinda kept her gaze at her hand. "Eat shit and die? Take your bitch ass somewhere else? Come on, I'm sure at least 10 dudes have told you that, you… weir…do…" It took a bit for her to realize what was going on. "Are you staring at my wedding ring?"

"N-No! Not at all!" Arlinda said, giggling. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to disturb you, so--"

"Then FUCK OFF!" The yell was loud enough to echo through the entire building and break the windows of the hall. The woman just turns back around and walks down. She holds her hand up to her ear, which has an earpiece in it. "Yo. Tia. I owe you a row of windows." The lady walks away sighing as she hangs up. "Listen, sister. I don't give a hot, fresh and compounded shit about what you want right now. I'm VERY late. Don't give a fuck if our interests are the same, based on our shirt, either." She disappears as she walks further on the staircase.

"Damn, you pissed Sid off real bad." Some guy said to Arlinda.

"That's her name? Jeez, what's her issue?" Arlinda folded her arms in a bit of discontent, puffing up her cheeks in a pouty manner.

"She's a bit hotheaded when she wants to be." The guy looked at her, brushing his dark red bangs from his eyes. "So, uh. She your type?"

Arlinda stared at him and began laughing. "Hah. No WAY dude! I may like my girls like me but… she looked like a poser of punk."

"So it wasn't her ring?"

"Partially." Arlinda chuckled. "Yeah, she could potentially beat my ass, but if it beat hers, her husband would beat mine, for sure. The other guy laughed. "Well, off to White's office. See ya, big guy!"

"Oh, you too?" He smiled walking alongside her. "I'm from Bahamut Alpha. My name is Leeam." He held out his hand and shook Arlinda's. It caught her by surprise that the shake was pretty firm and tough.

"Damn, dude. You lift with your fingers or something?" He wore a hoodie with torn sleeves exposing his rather built physique. 

"You're strong yourself, so don't feel discouraged." He chuckled as he kept walking forward.

"D-discouraged? Oh, I wasn't… no, not at all!" Arlinda nervously laughed. But in her mind, she thought, "Shit, he's kinda cute."

"I'm guessing they chose you to represent White Crusaders as well? It's three per member of the Color Guards. But this is an East and West tournament. I wonder how they'll do it…" The two walked to Commander White's office together, and waiting for them was an interesting choice for their third. Commander White had been waiting for quite some time to discuss the tournament. The third entrant, that Arlinda recognized, was not so new to Leeam either. "Yo, Kiana! You're gonna be the other one going on to the fight?"

"Hand picked by yours, truly." Commander White sat daintily in her chair as she smiled. Her omnipotent presence was warming to the three. 

"Tia knew that I was one of the other few people trained in hand to hand combat." Kiana said as she brushed a stray lock of hair from her face. "Leeam, you sure you're ready to fight after the injury form a mission two weeks ago?"

Leeam held up his wrist with a scar underneath it across his arm. "I'll be fine." 

"So it's settled. Our team is…" Commander White pointed to each one. "Leeam Santiago. Our hottest hitter. Kiana Kaleiokalani Ootsuki. Our islander turned assassin. And Arlene Linda Conner. Our head of combat. You three will be, in that order, fighting."

With guts and determination, Leeam rose to the occasion."All right! I get to go first!" The two girls looked at him with an agreeing nod. "So, Kiana right? Maybe you can go second?"

"Hey now, don't get so quick on the draw just yet." Arlinda said. "We'll discuss it tomorrow. Tonight, we're gonna get ready." Arlinda grabbed Kiana's arm and dragged her out of the room. "Let's get to training, girl!"

"You better decide before the first match begins tomorrow." Tia side with a warm smile. "Clock's ticking."

Arlinda walked outside with Kiana, but before she could walk further than two steps, that punk girl was standing outside again. "Hey." Arlinda stopped dead in her tracks.

"…Hey." Arlinda had a bit of nervousness wash over her face.

"Is that a Skull Of Man shirt?" She smiled. "I was thinking that if you wanted to hang out tonight before I do things tomorrow, we could drink some cold ones and listen to music and talk. Maybe give some training tips?" Arlinda's eyes went from nervous to surprise, her eyebrows going all the way up, and then, beaming, with a resounding positive reaction.

"I'd love to!" She squeals. "No one else I've met loves my favorite band!" But her pants were tugged by Kiana.

"Training."

"I don't need it. You on the other hand--" She gasped. "Oh, no I don't mean it like--"

"If you cause us to lose the tournament, don't expect me to wait for your ass." Kiana walked away with an angry expression.

"So… I have a camper van. Let's go there."

Arlinda was lead to the punk girl's camper van. She had to lower her head because of her height. In it, music was playing, and it was indeed Skull of Men. 

"I play music so I can ward off anyone who tries to rob the place. Makes them think someone's in there." The punk girl turned to Arlinda. "By the way, you can call me Sidney. You?"

"Oh, uh, it's 865-560--"

"Your name."

"OH!" Arlinda shook her head. "Call me Arlinda!" 

"…Huh." Sid raised her eyebrow with a bit of a frown. "Feel like I've… heard that name before." She turns around for a beer in her cooler. "Whatever, I'm ready to just cut loose."

"I think you're using the phrase wrong, but all right." Arlinda laid on her couch, which was surprisingly squishy. "Oh jeez, this feels super good!"

"Yeah, it's really soft aint it?" Sid took the bottle of beer she had, shaking it around. "Man, I remember tasting this stuff when I was only 16. Drank it from my dad's stash after my mom kept screaming at him." She frowned but just laid back. "Fuckin' pieces of shit, right there. Dad left, and mom went to the sanity ward. Left me all alone. You know how hard it is to sleep when you got screams going on? Fuck." 

"Jeez. Let's lighten the mood, then." Arlinda was a bit reluctant to get some beer, but, she decided if she's gonna drink, then she should oblige too. "Sure, why not. Hey. Wanna see a magic trick I can do myself?" Arlinda took her top off, and placed the bottle neck between her breasts, and put her arm above her cleavage. Pulling out the bottle, the cap would pop off from the force being pushed against her wrist. "See, it's…" Arlinda took a whiff of the beer. "…It's pretty easy, actually." Arlinda nervously giggled.

But an air of discomfort had faced her. Something about the alcohol just felt bad. The smell was already bad and Arlinda hated the smell, but this one specifically just was way too rotten. "Shit, nice. I should try that one day." Sid started to pop her bottle open and chug. Arlinda took small sips, easily beaten by Sid's throat. Arlinda stayed quiet. "So, how's it taste? May not be to your liking though, so sorry if my beer cut too deep." The words that Sid said shocked Arlinda. Something about that word usage was causing her to have some sort of reaction. Sid burped really loud, waving it away. "Sheesh, if there's anything I hate about it, it makes my breath stink!"

"Yeah. I know." Arlinda looked at Sid and held her bottle by the neck. "I wanted to ask… what's your power?"

"Well, my screams can get deafening. That's… about it." She began drinking even more. "Screw it, I'll spill. So, one night. It was after I blacked out. I remember only walking through a dense forest, and I was bleeding a lot. I felt like I was gonna die. But I screamed. I screamed so loud that someone heard me. I was saved thankfully. But I barely remember the rest of the night. I remember… Mom. She went insane. Something about someone she knew taking everything away from her and being lesser than her. She apparently liked some other dude in this lab she worked around, and didn't get to marry him, and got sloppy seconds with some raggedy ass guy in the same area. I think I took that name and wanted to make her happy or something." She drank her last bottle in her cooler, down to the last drop. "But yeah. I remember her dumb fucking rants. So I was thinking. 'If I fucking off whoever you're ranting about will you shut up for one night?' And so, I went with this last name basis." She then laid into her own couch, and it seemed like it was absorbing her. "I found two people there, but they got the best of me. So goddamn dark I couldn't see. I thought I killed one of them, but they got back up. Like they had a spring in their fucking step." She threw away her bottle into the nearest trash can. "I remember getting recruited by some dude who was really tall and had long slicked back hair named Joseph or somethin', I forget. He was going westward and took me in. Nice guy. I'd climb him like a tree." She reached into her cooler and grabbed a can of ale. "Hell yeah, I'm ready to get fucking PISSED! Anyways, if we're playing 20 questions, how'd you get your power?" Arlinda was pale. She couldn't believe what she was hearing. All she could think of was that whatever Sidney had described, it was very similar to her story. She became weak and ended up loosening her grip on her bottle, letting it crash and shatter on the floor. Sid looked at her before she pulled the tab on her can with a very angry expression, gritting her teeth as she began to get up from her swalloing seat. "Hey. Don't fucking waste my SHIT like that." This response lead to her rearing back her hand to deal a mighty slap across Arlinda's face, knocking her so hard to the ground. "Don't give a hot gay FUCK if it slipped. DON'T DROP MY SHIT. Sid's face grimaced as she saw Arlinda getting up slowly, as her tattered shirt had a hole in the back, perfectly exposing a scar she had from when she was younger.

"Sorry." Arlinda Got up and dusted herself. "I should be going anyways." She walked away, stepping out of Sid's camper van. Tears rolled down her eyes as she began running so far off into the distance. She even threw her HAMMER unit into the dirt. All these thoughts raced in her mind about what happened, and why things lead up to that moment in her life. She could recollect everything about the event. Her wound. Her house in shambles. Her sister, screaming. She didn't want to remember it. But now, she remembers it. And she's solved it. 

"But who would even care?" She thought. "If she did that years ago, no one would do anything. No one would arrest her. I assaulted her back then too." Her pace slowed down to a slow walk as she started to think of so many scenarios. Her mind was racing with so many thoughts. "What would've happened if I didn't get up? Where would we be if I never joined the Crusaders? What kind of person am I to even go on when the perpetrator is higher ranked than me?" She fell down, tears falling with the sudden rainstorm coming in. It felt like it was way too coincidental that it would be raining, but Arlinda just chalked it up to fate. "That's all it is. Fate. And it's gonna rub my face in the mud. If that's what you want…" Arlinda lowered her head, only for her to stop before her nose made impact. "But who's to say it was me she saw…?" Arlinda got out of the mud. Her hands and clothes looked like she went through a landfill just from casually laying into it. "It couldn't have been me. It's a coincidence. It has to be." She began to think more optimistically. "It's just a coincidence. She's from the west coast. No way in hell is it me." She then sat down, holding her legs in a cross style at the knees, closing her eyes. "Think positively. Think less." It was like she was suddenly calming down with all the thoughts racing through her mind. The flashbacks of that event were coming back, and it was obvious she was trying to fight them back. "I can't lose my confidence. I can't lose what's important. I can't. Lose." 

All she could think of was her sister. Her dear bigger sister. They may have fought, and argued, and even had times where they were disgusted with each other, but they still loved and cared for each other. Ravina may have been born 38 minutes before her, but she wanted to protect her all the time like she was a hero. The screams and sniffles and whines echoed through her mind, reminding her of that day. Reminding her of Ravina crying over Arlinda's slowly growing unconscious body after coming for her rescue. Seeing her face in tears as she begged her to wake up, after dialing for the police and the hospital. The morning after, when their mom went missing. Seeing Ravina's face flushed with tears of joy as she woke up. That entire span of 12 hours was so frightening to her. "Arlinda." She could hear her even now. "Arlinda." It was growing louder. 

"Arlinda." The voice… became masculine? "Hey. We've been trying to locate you." She didn't even turn, yet she knew it was Luc standing above her. Instead of his normal green shirt and brown vest, he had a coat that was a reflective yellow with grey stripes on the abdomen. "What kind of training is this?" 

"Are you only here because of the tournament tomorrow? I'll be fine." Arlinda kept her unwavering stance as she spoke. "I just need some time to myself."

Luc warmly smiled and gave a small laugh. "Are you nervous?"

"Only a little. I know soon I'll be facing people I haven't before. But I wanna clear my mind of thoughts. Awful thoughts." She began to cringe at them returning, once again, her sister's crying coming back into play. "I'll be fine. Tell them I need some time to myself before I go on stage."

"All right. I'll let them know." Before Luc walked away, he turned back to drop a heavy bomb on Arlinda. "You've been gone for so long, that I bet you didn't even know it's 7 in the morning." Arlinda didn't even flinch. 

"If it takes me longer to get these thoughts out… then so be it. Let Kiana and the other guy take the lead."

The morning after the tournament was announced had quite a large audience, even if it meant there were only 6 fighters. Getting the best they had to offer for hand to hand combat was one thing, but the teams got accustomed to meeting each other before hand. That caused quite a bit of tension that day.

"So, the biggest problem is we have no idea what they're like or who they are?" Leeam asked. "I like me some surprises!"

"Seems like you're raring to go!" Jay said. "I'm surprised they wouldn't let you join in the fun, Lonnie!" He turned to Lonnie, who was sweating a bit from the remark.

"Oh, uh, me too!" Lonnie stumbled upon words to get her thoughts across. "Gosh, it's been a while since I've fought, ahahaha…"

"You ever gonna tell him why?" Ravina saidi with a smirk. "Go on, Lonnie. Let him know."

"I think I'd prefer not too!" Lonnie giggled, trying to mask her nervousness.

"Let's keep our sights on what matters most." Kiana requested. "We could be facing some terrifying people."

The door swung open. In the door way was a crimson haired gal with a get up that looked sporty. "Hey, it's Arlin--" Jay stopped himself. The crimson hair also had yellow bangs, and an orange vest with a sports bra. Behind her was a maid with purple hair and a gothic looking get up, her hair in pigtails, and her eyes glowing a greenish yellow. 

"Arlen? No. I'm for Red Rangers. Name's Sidney." She threw out a peace sign. "Sup? You're all Hydra Bravo? Minus one dude over here." She looked behind herself. "Gemini, where's Memphis?"

"She'll be right with us, Master Sidney." She bowed curtly. "Memphis is currently enjoying her meal before the matches begin."

"Right. 'Course, she needs all the filling she can." 

"Where's Arlinda, actually?" Jay asked. "And Luc, too!"

"Last I checked, Those two are doing last minute training." Ravina checked her HAMMER device for readings. "Guess they might be late."

"Well, whatever the case, we have 10 minutes before the East VS West Bowl begins" Jay said, looking at his timer. "As long as it's not her turn to fight, she wont be disqualified an--" Thump. Thud. Rumble. That's what could be described outside.

"She's here." Gemini said, smiling. "Mistress Memphis is arriving as we speak." Gemini moved out of the way to reveal a very large woman with pasty skin and blonde hair, with part of her bangs covering one eye, wearing a red sleeveless shirt and a pink pair of sweatpants, with pure white boots with red laces underneath. Everyone stared at her. Not because she was tall. Not because she was super strong. It's not to say those weren't applicable, but it was because she was… obese. 

"This is who they chose?" Jay said quietly.

"You never know, Jay." Lonnie replied, a little peeved at his response.

Memphis checked the surroundings, noticing that while they may be more aloof and loose, that at the very least her small sect was more organized than a sweater laden woman, someone in a skin tight suit, someone wearing cargo pants with a sleeveless blouse, and of course, boy wearing a blue hat from the 1930s. All she could do is stare at the one with the newsboy. After moments of silence, she simply points to him and blurts out, "Do you guys take turns with him?" The entire room erupted with the girls of Hydra Bravo stammering and murmuring, only for Jay to shout "STOP!"

"No." Jay said calmly. "We don't…" He pulls his cap down, gritting his teeth. "Take. Turns. God that's embarrassing."

Memphis just grinned, putting her hands to the bottom of her lips. "Ohhh my God." She begins to laugh. "No way! You bitches are so unlucky. All these pretty women, and you're--"

"I AM NOT GAY!" Jay yelled, which happened to be louder than when he said stop. "Just because I think they're cute doesn't mean I wouldn't fuck them!" The room grew silent again. The girls of Hydra Bravo just stared at him with shock. They didn't think that he'd actually admit to a desire for such intimate actions. 

"Gay?" Memphis frowned. "Heavens, no. I was gonna say eunuch."

"Well, whatever. We're about to head on to the stage." Sid left the room, followed by Gemini, who bowed and waved as she left. "That streak is gonna go to five tonight.

"See you guys from the stands!" Jay said. Memphis walked past Jay, turning and smirking at him. "Can't wait to see you in action, Memphis."

"Yeah, you better cheer for me." She walks back to Jay, and just stands there. She's completely towering him. And then, she stuffs his head in her tummy and hugs him tight. "Be a good boy and you'll be shouting my name indoors, too."

"Whoa. Hey hold on." Jay said, muffled from the soft tummy his face was planted in. But he couldn't continue. This feeling was way too good, but it ended quickly as Memphis let go and walked away.

"Bleh, fine. I'll get off of him for ya if you're that worried about him…" She sighs. "Can't even find any cute guys around here, and despite your disinterest, you're worried about me scooping him up, huh? Fuckin' whores…" She pouted and leered at Lonnie. "Oh. And I remember you from last year's tournament." Lonnie began to look away. "You want this frtuicake, that's why you shouted to let go, huh?!"

Lonnie looked perplexed at her statement. "I… I don't think any of us spoke…"

"I know what I want when I win. I want the boy." She grew a devilish grin. And I want him for EVER." She simply walked away. Nothing more, nothing less.

"What a weird woman..." Jay tried to turn away so that his true reaction to the warmth of Memphis was visible, while simultaneously looking at his HAMMER device again. "They're not here still, and it's 5 minutes until the tournament starts. Lonnie, can't you fill--"

"Jay, for the last time!" Lonnie said in a sing song voice. "If you ask for me to do anything for this tournament, the answer wont change!"

Sid walked back towards Jay, giving a questioning look. "Listen. I'll pop up when she pops up. I'll make it even, kid."

"Really?" Jay wasn't so sure he'd accept an offer. "But Arlinda's the one that's gone. It's her responsibility."

"Then, we'll see. We'll burn the bridge we cross it." She turned around waved. Hope she comes soon. I know she wanted to fight me bad."

"Well, either way…" Jay turns to Leeam and Kiana. "You guys ready to go out and fight for us? You're representing the entirety of the White Crusaders. Every single one of us. Victory gets us an award of anything we want from Commander White." He looks at Leeam. "So, got any ideas?"

Leeam smiles and gives a chuckle. "Not sure. I'd rather wait to think about it after we win. What about you, Kiana?"

Kiana looks down with an anguished expression. "I wanna go back home and meet my family. I want to show what I've been able to do." The room grew quiet. "It's been something I've wanted to do since I joined here. I m-.." Kiana tries to fight back a tear. "Mother. I want to show her I've grown." 

"Let's get you there then. I believe in the both of you. Go gettem." He pats their backs, and lets them go on to the huge stadium hosting the vent. "And let's hope they can stall for whatever Arlinda and Luc are doing…"

"Welcome to the annual East and West Crusader Tournament!" Tia said in the mic at center stage, with a giant red and orange light shining on her. The light reflected off of her golden gown, giving off this sense of glittering detail. The stage itself was square, and erected high enough for the front row seat spectators to view. "We've chosen the best three of our members for hand to hand combat to fight! The rules are simple." She holds a hand in the sky, counting with each finger. "One! No weapons! Two! Flying is prohibited! And three! Elimination is by knocking out someone unconscious, out of the ring, or the opponent tapping out! You've got various ways to get each member knocked out!" The crowd cheered. The sides of the ring had smoke and sparks fly out for flair. "Now, let's meet the members of Red Rangers, The Crusaders of the West!" Lights shined on the girls seen before. "First on point, is Gemini Miyabi! Then, Memphis Cauren! And Sidney Maring!" Lights moved to the otherside. "And to represent White Crusaders, we have Leeam DeVera on point! Then, Kiana Ootsuki. And…" Tia's voice trailed off. "Arl…" Tia stood still and looked confused at the lack of Arlinda, then, reared her eyesight back to the Red Rangers side, noticing absence there as well. The mic feedback increased due to her dropping it. "Uhm. Wait." She could barely be heard. "Arlinda and Sidney are missing…"

"Oh thank God, she was true to her word." Jay let out a huge sigh of relief. 

"Well." Tia daintily crouched, and grabbed the mic, cupping it with her hands, recomposing her smile with a grin. "Okay, the third person for each team is… absent. Thankfully, they're last. And if they don't come back by the time their second is eliminated, then, the opposing team will win by default." Tia shifted her eyes towards the other members of Hydra Bravo. "And as a reminder. The Red Rangers have had a win streak of 4. This year will mark their fifth win if they grasp victory!" The crowd got louder. "Now. Let's begin the tournament!" The first contenders were Gemini, the maid girl, and Leeam. Leeam was in a black jacket, with a red "V" connecting from the collar to the zipper, with a white shirt with a black bar across his chest underneath it, and white pants and boots. Gemini was in her maid outfit still, with dark purples and violets, more gothic looking than most uniforms. Her devotion to being a maid was quite serious.

"GO GET EM, LEEAM!" The crowd cheered.

"MESS HIM UP, GEMINI!" The other side bellowed. 

Leeam bowed. "It's an honor to fight the Red Rangers. I hear what you do is extremely rough."

Gemini bowed in return. "So polite! I'm pleased to meet you, Mister Leeam. Let's make our fight one to remember!"

The bell rung, and the match was off as the crowd roared alongside the sparks on the side of the square stage. Leeam brushed his hair back, and was ready for the first strike. Gemini creeped closer as she began to smirk, with her nails turning into full on steel! It was like she had small razors at the edge of her nails. She began rapdily slashing towards Leeam, in an attempt to make him move out of the way. Leeam, however, took the threat lightly, and just simply held his guard up. Gemini stopped, and as if she knew, lifted her leg up and kicked his hip. It was a good blow that caught him off guard, and with an open palm, she struck at his chin. Ravina's analysing the fight and she definitely was unimpressed.

"Something tells me they're not going full throttle." Ravina began writing down some notes. "I'm realizing something about Gemini. That being…"

The fight raged on for a quite some time. For nearly 10 minutes, it was back and forths of strikes and pauses. Leeam would apply pressure with full fisted jabs. Gemini kept her kicks up and would back hand Leeam multiple times to knock him down. "I gotta knock them out in two different ways or make em forfeit… right?" Leeam thought. His first instinct was to begin trying to grab her legs, and twist her around, then throwing her behind him. Multiple attemps ended in failure in different ways. She would either escape by applying her weight of her legs towards his grip where his thumb and fingers met upon the grasp, or grab onto his collar of his jacket and bring him with her. Her reflexes and quick thinking were farther ahead than Leeam's. That wasn't to say that he couldn't think as quick as her or was too dumb to think differently. His next attempt at grabbing had her leg in his clutches, but instead of throwing, he let go, chopping at the joint of her leg. This knocked her down to the ground, letting Leeam breathe for a bit.

"Wow, he's pretty tough…" Jay thought out loud. "You'd think he'd be tired by now."

"I got it." Ravina took her pen and put it in her front pants pocket. "She's got the ability to make the tips of her fingers to become as deadly as tiny knives. That part is obvious. Upon further inspection, she's not using her weird steel nails to hurt him. It's a way to make him hesitate and rethink on the fly in fear he could get hurt by those metal claws."

"If only he knew…" Jay said, with a sigh. 

"If he doesn't know. Then I'll know." Kiana spoke up. "If he loses, I'm up next. And I have a sneaking suspicion he will lose." Kiana, uncrossing her legs, began to sit up properly. "Her movements are more refined and she's much more brave than he. His movements lack discipline. He tries to move or fake her out with a strike, here and there."

"You're better at identifying his attack patterns than me." Ravina chuckled and pushed her glasses up. Kiana just gave a dead stare.

"Almost like I was raised to do that before I was even 10 years of age." 

The battle raged on. Gemini's style was exhaling confidence. She didn't strike unless she knew she would make a sure hit or it wouldn't result in whiffing, with palm strikes whizzing past her opponent. Leeam was trying his hardest to make sure he would avoid her nails, just like Ravina had inferred. It didn't take long for him to stop using his arms, so instead, he used his legs. Kneeing the air to get her out of the way was part one of his plan. With his eyes at his corner, noticing how she's moving to the right, his arm extends for a swinging lariat. Wrapping his arm around her abdomen, he swirled around once and managed to redirect her position, causing her to tumble forward, and falling at the edge of the arena. 

"I'm. Surprised." Kiana lifted an eyebrow. "His style is more… like a hooligan. Is that what you call them?"

"I guess you could." Lonnie replied. "He just feels dirty and learned from doing."

"So you've caught onto that as well. I wont lie when I say it's working, for sure. But I can't shake a feeling that something isn't right with Gemini…" Kiana gazed at Gemini, noticing one last thing about her. "Hang on, it's… not just… I don't think she can…"

"Huh?" Jay looked at Kiana funny.

"There's more to her nails…"

Leeam walked closer to the fallen maid. "You fought pretty good. But I think Commander White chose the wrong person for this place."

Gemini laughed. "I agree." Her ankles were grabbed, and Leeam lifted her effortlessly. "You're rather rough and you surely haven't been properly trained… but you still held your own." The crowd's suspense was hanging from the air as they thought Gemini would get knocked out first.

"I'll take it as a compliment." Leeam then started to pull her, turning around so he can throw her out of the ring. "Whoever's next, hope they're ready." 

"Me too. They shouldn't underestimate me like you have!" Gemini's leg managed to escape from his grasp, and her shoe slipped off, along with her sock, revealing her bare leg, but the morning sun rising blinded the crowd, as if a solar flare blasted the arena. Behind that glare, Gemini had swung her leg around, and Leeam tried to duck and move back. However, this evasive move had come at a cost. As her foot came back around, she managed to stay on both feet perfectly. Leeam was losing his balance on the ledge, but Gemini grabbed his left arm with her right, followed up with her leaning closer. For some reason, she hunched a bit, as if she was limping. "I'm sorry I went so rough on you. I'll treat your bruises and injuries after the match!" She smiled, and then, with her free hand, jabbed Leeam in the stomach with her serrated fingers, causing him to be blown back with a bit of spit coming from his mouth. His shirt had tears at it, but thankfully, his stomach wasn't punctured. Unthankfully, however, is that this coup de grace spelled victory for Gemini as Leeam fell backwards and onto the ground, off of the grid like pattern of the stone arena. The glare of the light faded, revealing a sight that the crowd began to cheer for. The crowd's roars were deafening that even Tia couldn't announce the winner just yet. Gemini bowed and stepped from the arena, and like she promised, she tended to Leeam's wounds. 

\---

After half an hour for tending to Leeam's wounds, it was time for Fight 2. Kiana stood still with her calmness retained. Her mind was at ease. "I understand what I must do now." She began to walk down the aisle of the stands. "Ravina. Anything else you have noticed about her?"

"I couldn't see when that flare happened. Otherwise I'd tell you." 

Kiana scoffed. "Glad I got my own intel." Walking down and swapping places with Leeam, she looked at the crowd. All the eyes on her didn't phase her even one bit. It was like she could tune them all out as she laser focused on Gemini. Leeam, on the other hand, took her place and sat next to Ravina and Lonnie, with Jay on the other side of Lonnie.

"Well, how'd it go, skater boy?" Ravina chuckled.

"It went about as good as I'd expect it. Should've known to prepare fully." He smiled, despite his defeat. "I'm just glad I was able to pull my weight around, even if I didn't have the advantage at all." He looked at the arena, reminiscing about the fight. "If I had a power like you guys, I'd probably still be down there, fighting. But I've yet to have a traumatic experience, and I don't have any natural part of me coming to."

"Huh? Trauma? Natural part?" Jay was confused. "What do you mean by that?"

"You don't know? I'm the only person for the Crusaders that has no power. I'm all strength. Most people get it naturally or through a traumatic experience." He sighed. "That's not me bragging. That's me telling you that you guys are better than me based on that alone. I can't take hits like Lonnie can. Can't fight as fast as Kiana down there. Hell, Daemon Delta has a guy who has the ability to set himself on fire and live that way."

Lonnie leaned forward to console Leeam. "Hey, if you managed to be a part of the Crusaders, and you don't have a neurokinetic ability, that doesn't mean you're bad. I'm actually impressed you're able to keep up with the likes of us."

"Really?" Leeam's head perked up.

"Trust me guy." Ravina pushed her glasses up. "I've got a lame neurokinetic ability. The five senses are heightened for me. Sure, my pain tolerance is fuck all now because of that, but it's funny to tell people these glasses are mostly for show." She winks and whispers, saying "They're not prescription, they're an invention of mine!"

"Well. Glad to know people respect me." He laughs. "Maybe if I do get that awakening, I'll grow even stronger. The second round was about to begin. Gemini's was back in her place, the opposite side of the arena. Her stance was her usual service stance. Kiana's stance was proper, but almost like she was frozen in time. Her glare didn't shock Gemini at all. Her shoe and sock were back on, too.

"Hello, I hope you and I have a nice, clean, and fair--" Before Gemini could even finish, Kiana dashes on a beeline to her, with an under handed palm strike. The palm hit her chin, and launched her right into the air! Kiana then landed the next blow cleanly, holding her arms back and pushing them forward with a thrust that sent her forward, sliding across the arena. She's already gotten a few marks on her from Leeam, but Kiana feels confident in finishing the job. 

"Does she know something that we didn't see?" Ravina began to wonder what she would be doing that would be different from Leeam's approach. Kiana's fast, darting style was aggressive and like a wasp. Harsh, fast strikes, evading with crooked dashes, while going straight for an attack… a cycle that kept pressuring Gemini to try and guard, but, something was preventing her from doing so. Kiana zipped back in straight line with a horizontal half circle kick, then behind her in a similar zig zag motion to strike her once again at her neck with a chop. She then sweeps at her feet, causing her to get knocked down.

"What do you take me for…" Kiana said in a menacing tone. Her expression was grim. It was one that showed no compassion, no guilt, nor any emotion. "Get up." The maid rises, holding her arm. Her body twitches, and her eyes go from a yellow snake like shape, to a full on black. Kiana's face still does not faltering. 

"I wont bow to someone with such awful manners!" Gemini thrusts herself forward with an open palm, forming her hand into something… Kiana could barely see it, and thankfully, she was able to avoid it, but in a state of caution, she doesn't try to counter. Instead, she waits for the next move. That next move was coming as Gemini somehow propelled herself backwards, with her feet coming at a dive. Kiana then sees this as a perfect opportunity to try and counter, until… that blinding flash. It happened again, the entire crowd can't see anything!

But Kiana can. Kiana found out what is going on. Kiana leaps, instead of trying to catch like she initially tried. This leap leaves her airborne for a good second, and then, with no time to think she tries to vault herself forward. Her first thought was, "She's going to fall right off the arena." Her second was, "What if she tries to propel herself forward?" Kiana was then formulating so many other potential ideas as she saw the best potential idea. Without hesitation, she flips hers to where her legs are aimed downwards, and upon doing so, it left her able to strike Gemini's torso, bringing her down with her. Pinning her to the ground with her knee and her hands grasped on Gemini's shoulders, she was correct about all she had surveyed about Gemini. "What a way to get around no weapons, huh…" Gemini's limbs had turned into what looked like long blades! "What on Earth caused you to be able to do that?

"It's legal, I swear!" Gemini shrieked. "This wont disqualify me, so you can't expose me for a fraud!"

"You wont have to worry about being disqualified.." Kiana readied her head, rearing her top half back. Her head then crashed right into Gemini's, accompanied by a crashing noise, as if her entire body shattered upon the impact from Kiana's headbutt, knocking Gemini completely unconscious. Kiana leans over her unmoving body. It's like she's gone to sleep. But just to be sure, she lifts her over her head, and like an ancient tale, she chucks her over the side of the arena, knocking her out successfully with no injuries or hits on her whatsoever. The crowd goes absolutely berserk with excitement at such an amazing challenger.

"Amazing! Kiana of White Crusaders has eliminated Red Rangers' Gemini! She moves on to face Red Rangers' Memphis!" Tia's excitement is far exceeding what she'd expect. "Before we move on, let's take a small break. Kiana dusted herself off as she walked back into the lockers, where Ravina, Lonnie, Jay, and Leeam were. The place is filled with a few people here, but thankfully, her friends are there to keep her company.

"You did amazing!" Ravina exclaimed as she wrote down more notes. "How in the world did you catch what I couldn't?"

"That shining light… Gemini. She used the sun to reflect light from her limbs turning into blades…" Kiana looked down. "I didn't want to risk injury. So I took her out like…" She closed her eyes. "…Non lethally. I took her out with a strike to the head."

"What matters is you got us to the second fight before Arlinda came back." Jay said, brushing his bangs back, only for it to go back to the center. "Where is she, anyway?"

Ravina looked at her HAMMER Device, only to note the location of it hasn't changed. "That's a good question… Am I gonna have to look for her?"

"If you have to, then try!" Lonnie whined. "I don't wanna go back in there…"

"Why--" Before Jay could finish Lonnie stopped him dead in his tracks.

"I TOLD YOU NOT TO ASK ME ANYMORE!" She said angrily. But to Jay, like always…

"You look and sound way too cute to be angry." Jay had a very smug expression as he said this.

"Screw it. She's my sister. I should go and find her." Ravina got up from her seat and started to walk through the doors to the exit. "Tell Sidney that I'm looking for her. Tell Tia that too. This isn't like her to be missing all day."

\---

Kiana stepped back onto the plate of the square arena. Up next for Red Rangers was Memphis. The giant lady glared at her. Kiana wasn't afraid, even if she was towering over her as she stomped forward. "You hurt my maid." Memphis said angrily.

"I'm aware. Your point?" Kiana tilted her head.

"And you're gonna get SHIT UPON. She wont be able to PAMPER ME tonight!"

"Can't lift those arms up yourself?" Kiana got more aggressive with her verbal attacks, and it was getting to her. "Heh. She's so vulnerable to this. What a baby." Then she got an idea. "You're like a giant toddler. Extreme emphasis on giant." Memphis was getting red faced with anger. "Oh, what's that face for? Baby need a bottle?"

"YEAH, CUZ I'M GONNA STUFF YOU IN ONE!" Memphis punched Kiana's gut, entire wrist was gripping Kiana's arm, and she got swung around like a plastic bag in the wind, then slammed into the arena's stage. She got up from it easily, crouching in a feral stance. 

"Sheesh. She's pretty fast despite her weight." She chuckled a bit.

"Kiana's so fast, but… Something about Memphis is off." Lonnie began to look at her own HAMMER unit. "Memphis is so big… and she's so fast! It's like she's matching Kiana's own."

Memphis growled. "Don't you dare make a pun about me being fast and fat."

"How'd you know I was going to?" Kiana giggled, cracking a smile. She began to think that she must've underestimated her opponent. "She's not dumb, that's for sure." Kiana thought about her next move, and that was to slide underneath Memphis and then strike from behind. But as soon as she was about to run under, Memphis managed to grab her leg before she slid underneath.

"OF COURSE I AIN'T DUMB!" Kiana's eyes opened up all the way as horror went through her body. 

"WHAT?" Kiana tried to escape, kicking at Memphis with her free leg. Of course, Memphis was able to somehow know she was going to do that to break free. In retaliation, she grabbed the other leg with her free hand, yanking her from the ground. She then let go of her leg being held by her right hand, then curled it up into a fist, starting to brutally pummel her stomach. 

"Oh goodness. Memphis is going for quite a brutal approach!" Tia said in excitement as the crowd roared.

"Kiana!!" Hydra Bravo was taking this sudden reversal heavily. Air escaped Kiana's lungs with each punch, causing her to cough such a large amount of saliva, nearly close to vomiting from the intense force. Memphis dropped her to the ground, letting Kiana catch a moment from the pain she was enduring. Kiana held onto her stomach and a hand over her mouth, tearing up from pain. All she could think of was her mother. All she could think of was seeing her. It's all she wanted to do.

"That can't be legal! Isn't she gonna call a ref? Why is she allowing her own people to get wrecked like that?!" The crowd was roaring in response to what was going on. 

"You thought of me as a baby, but all you can think about is your mommy. Poor thing. You wanted to see your momma so bad!" Kiana raised her eyebrows at this statement. 

"How… do you know I… what…"

Memphis raised her leg, ready to stomp on the weakened Kiana. "Don't worry. She'll see ya in a coffin!" But before she could quickly stomp on her back, Kiana was… gone. In a flash, she disappeared, only to reappear behind her. "Wh…"

"I knew it." Kiana then struck her neck, then her back, and right at her knees, sweeping her from the ground and causing her to fall on her back. Kiana then knew what she should do next. She raised her left arm… and a loud ripping sound echoed through the stadium. The crowd was in awe. Kiana had ripped off a sleeve of her suit, and began to tie it around her eye. Her torso was a little exposed, on top of her entire left arm.

"What is she doing?" Jay asked. "That suit was built for her protection! It's leaving her wide open!"

"I… Have no idea…" Lonnie began to speculate, only for someone to barge in.

"She's blocking Memphis from her thoughts." Fashionably late, Luc sat down next to the two. "Kept ya waiting? I forgot this was happening today and had been going on. It wasn't until I realized the entire building was emptied and replaced with security drones around the area that the tournament was going on."

"Well. We weren't really waiting for you. No offense." Jay responded. "What about this blocking stuff?"

"Kiana and I are natural neurokinetics. It's rare, but, we have minor forms of telepathy and mind reading. Problem is, you can easily block attempts to read minds with something obscuring eyes. You need absolute eye contact. And upon the inspection. Memphis is a natural, too. It explains why she's able to move at such a high speed despite her size and weight." Luc began to lean back. "She's like a wrecking ball." He shook his head. "No, a cannonball. Such force and speed like that is comparable to that…"

"Well, that's good and all to know but… Luc? Serious question. Where's Arlinda?" Jay asked.

"She's not with you?" Luc responded. Jay and Lonnie stared at him.

"…She's. Not with you?" 

Ravina took a glance at her HAMMER device, noticing that the radar detecting Arlinda's HAMMER was very far off on the map. She groaned, acknowledging her oversight when developing it. "I knew I shouldn't have skimped out on extending the map in case something like this happened" she grumbled. "Then again, It isn't like her to run off like this." Ravina went out of the Ivory Towers campus and peeked into the private garage for red keys, with a devilish smirk ear to ear. "Fuck yeah, perfect. Now let's see..." The HAMMER device began scanning her body as she fiddled with it, giving her a new set of clothes. Replacing her usual shirt and cargo pants was a full body suit for a motorcycle. With those keys, she was able to get in a rental motorbike. Personalized for Ravina, it's short and slim, perfect for her own stature. Her quest to find her dear younger sister was a bit longer than she anticipated. She was hoping it'd take at least 30 minutes. But as if the elements were against her, and at all odds, she was pelted by rain, she had hail hurled at her, and even had to deal with pathless roads. With no map to follow, it took gut feelings and knowledge of the area around her to figure out how to track down where the HAMMER device was. What felt like seconds felt like minutes to her. Fear and regret overcame her in the potential thought that something terrible happened, especially since she caught a glimpse of one statistic stating that Arlinda's HAMMER device had been stationary for hours. She refused to tell the others in case her thoughts were true. 

The forest clearing was polluted with trees and greenery, so her bike couldn't go through any further. It was all on foot from here on. Ravina grabbed an extending machete from the HAMMER device she had, as a ray of light etched one out. The handle was made of yellow and black plastic, and the blade itself curved perfectly, and it shined bright with the rain and HAMMER device LCD screen hitting the steel. She dug deep, cutting through multitudes of bushes and plants, and was getting closer to the device that her sister owned. But there was a problem.

The device was sticking out in the mud, obviously detached from her sister. Arlinda definitely is missing. Where could she have gone? Before Ravina could even think that or comprehend her location, something in the bushes was rustling. Instinctively, she readied her knife, awaiting for an ambush. And an ambush she got, with some weird frog looking anomaly. It had bright red bug eyes with no pupils. Its dirt brown body was covered in warts. And its size was much bigger than her bike. In fact, the reason it was so big was because of the bike itself, as Ravina had noticed that the headlight on the bike was stuck on its fat and wide tongue. "What the hell is that?!" She got out her HAMMER device to scan it.

The HAMMER device robotic voice chirped up. "Initializing scan to confirm species."

"Yeah yeah, it's a freakin' frog! Tell me more, hurry!"

"This specific frog eats things to become bigger. It increases relatively larger than the prey or objects it eats." Ravina smirked.

"Good, this thing isn't much of a threat!" Ravina then reached to where her pockets... only for her to realize where her pockets were, there weren't any. "Shit! I forgot I changed clothes." She looked at her machete. "Do I stay, try and search for Arlinda, and try to take out this frog? Or do I flee?" The frog slowly waddled close to her. "No time to think anymore." Ravina readied her blade, holding it in front of her as if she were to guard. This resulted in the frog simply swatting it away with its tongue. Ravina simply stared in a small stint of anger, but a much larger dose of fear. The tongue struck again, wrapping around Ravina's waist. It got her body suit slimy, lubricated for much easier digestion as it slowly pulled her in. Ravina started screaming, struggling to get out of the tongue that was reeling her in, which was soon at its lips. Ravina kept trying to scream in hopes it would stop. Usually being loud can stop an anomaly in its place, but this one might not be up to hearing her pleas. "Stop! Let me go!" She began beating at the tongue in hopes that inflicting pain would let it go, but alas, it was useless. "No... help me..." She silently whimpered. "HELP! PLEASE!" she yelled. She began whining at her sudden demise, all to find her sister... "Arlinda..." She said under her breath. "ARLINDA! HELP ME!" Her shrill voice raised a few octaves, and yet, it proved fruitless. Nothing was coming out of it. The frog was ready to have its next meal. "Arl... ARLINDA!!" Her loudest and longest scream yet, but as she kept yelling, it became quieter, muffled even... Ravina was fully enveloped by the frogs mouth. Ravina was stuck inside the giant frog, with a partially broken motorcycle, stumps, and huge rocks. "...I at least know this things diet..." She started regretting her actions. If she had not guarded, she could've brought the machete and cut out of the frog from the inside. 

The frog was hopping around for its next meal. Ravina tried her best to stick with it, as pieces of junk the frog ate would slosh around with her. Sometimes, a surprise new meal would come flying in. Giant trunks of a tree, more rocks, and even berries from the trees were coming up from its stomach and in from the outside. Ravina started to think of how she could turn the tides, as she picked up bits of rock and a few pieces of bark and started to rub them together, forming a small fire. The fire didn't affect the frog any. She then tried throwing the rocks down its stomach. It didn't seem to stop it. Her last ditch effort was to try and make a stabbing stick out of wood, but the frog's erratic movement made it hopeless. Ravina saw the frog open its mouth wide for another meal, but it opened so slowly, and out of the mouth, she spotted something. A purple hoodie. Arlinda's purple hoodie. With blue accents and a partially zipped top, it had to be hers! Arlinda was close, right?! ...Or, so she thought. Ravina called out for her again. The frog's mouth closed. Ravina started to go motionless as she just... accepted her fate. She's gonna be frog food. 

*BEEP. BEEP. BEEP* Her HAMMER device was making a sound like a fire alarm. This ringing was loud enough to vibrate the frog and cause what seemed like a magnitude 6 earthquake! The frog stood still as it kept itself together from the sudden shock of the noise. *BEEP. BEEP. BEEP* It kept going. Even Ravina's sensitive ears started to hurt. But then she realized what was going on. Arlinda must've gotten her HAMMER device back on, this is a paging sound! Suddenly, the frog began to move so drastically, that Ravina was moving inside of it like luggage in a moving truck. She had to hop around to avoid falling, and rising objects, as they started to move all around the tummy of the gargantuan amphibian. Splashes of stomach juices came from its tongue, rising quickly, sinking slowly, and gradually rising faster and with more juices, until one final rise cause the frog to open its mouth, and let out bile with malodorous scents, spitting out Ravina with the stomach grease along with some of the food it ate. Ravina's face was on the floor, but she was greeted soon with a hand.

"Hey. Sorry I'm late." Ravina looked up. The sun was finally breaking away the clouds, and the rays cast behind Arlinda's head, giving her a heavenly savior look. "Let's go back home." Ravina gave her a mad stare and swatted her hand away, shocking Arlinda. She kept herself on the ground.

"Late for what?! The tournament?! Kiana's getting herself killed there and you're just... just..." She was getting even angrier at this nonchalant attitude Arlinda surprisingly adopted. "YOU'RE JUST FUCKING AROUND IN THE WOODS?!"

"Tournament?" Arlinda scoffed. "I'm aware of it. Kiana can fend for herself." She turned around and started to walk away. "Guess if big sis doesn't need my help, I'll go on." Arlinda then stretched her arms. "Look. I'm not doing it. Not when that fake punk bitch is there."

"Sid?" Ravina asked. "The hell did she do to you to not wanna participate?"

Arlinda turned around. This glare was something Ravina had not seen before. If it wasn't the frog that did it, it sure was this face her little sister was making that made her deathly afraid. She stormed slowly forward towards Ravina and she grabbed her shoulder. "She made us like this." Arlinda muttered.

"What?"

"I said she made us like this." Arlinda was getting visibly angry.

"Like..." Ravina raised her eyebrow. "Like what?" Arlinda raised her hand and reared it back, following with an extremely mighty slap across the face. Ravina fell to the ground, shocked as she began crying in pain. She whined and started to cry. "A... Arlinda, why...Why did you do that?"

"Hurt, didn't it? That's what she did. You feel things way harder than I do. And that's what it felt emotionally last night to find out she made us into these... these fucking freaks of nature! We're like comic book heroes, and we're never gonna be normal!" Arlinda began to tear up herself. "Mom's disappearance, your sensitivity to the senses, my injury healing factor, our admittance into the White Crusaders? It's all because of her!" Arlinda started to hunch over in the dirt, tears falling from her eyes. "If I hadn't known this I would've fucking gone anyways!" She kept hitting the ground with her fist. "All because of her, I could've grown up normally! I could've had an actual job and not sold my body or shower each day from getting stained in some stranger's blood! I could be playing sports professionally! I wouldn't have this FUCKING SCAR!" Her cries trailed off as she began to sob "Ravina, I just wanted to live a normal life! I didn't think that I'd be doing something like this... just... doing this... with the reason our life is..."

"... Our life is somehow worse... when we were in poverty..." Ravina got up and stood over Arlinda. ...When our mother was missing... and when we got robbed nearly every month? Is that better than this?" Arlinda weakly looked up at her sister ranting and raving, only for her face to get stamped by Ravina's boot, sending her backwards and hitting the dirt. "You selfish fucking whore! Listen to yourself! All you're caring about is yourself! Oh boohoo, you showed some tit for quid, so what? I could've lost my life that day, I nearly killed myself in fear, and hell, you sure didn't think about us when you went out in the deadest of night without locking the door. She probably isn't even the person who hurt us, and you just reacted based on some kind of relation to it! You're the reason that we're like this! Why I can't be in the frontlines! Why I need mufflers for so many occasions! Why gross smells usually make me vomit..." Tears flowed down her cheeks. "Do you realize how fucked up it feels... to feel useless and unneeded? You guys are able to do so much by yourselves. I rely on you all. You are putting me in jeopardy, trying to find you, and Kiana's trying her hardest to stay in the fight until you come back!" She stood still, beginning to sob uncontrollably. "Do you just... hate the life you're living now? Is that what you're upset about? We've been given shelter... food... a new life, and a second chance... and all you can think about is the past... Our life is GOOD now. And you just wanna throw it away?" Ravina began drying herself up, and she turned away from her sister. "You want that life back? Then take it and leave. The Arlinda I know and grew up is gone... isn't she, Arlene?."

"...Arlene?" Arlinda chuckled. "You know how long it's been... since you called me that?" Rain started to fall. Arlinda struggled to get up and she couldn't at all react to what her sister said. Her body couldn't repair in time for her to keep her sights on her sister. Ravina slowly turned around. For a moment, her vision didn't show Arlinda, the girl peppy perky cutie who could perform a lariat and then slam you in the ground. She saw Arlene, a girl who, when they were growing up was still a troubled youth and always wanted to protect others. The only person she could never protect was herself. "You haven't... hit me that hard since... we lost Grandpa..." Arlinda struggled to get up. She couldn't at all react to what her sister said as tears rolled down her face and onto the earth. Her body couldn't repair in time for her to keep her sights on her sister as she walked away, fading into the forest. Ravina just slowly moved back to the beat up bike to go back home. Her raspy breath could only let out three words before she stood still."Raven. Come back here."

Ravina stopped dead in her tracks started to feel a bit of guilt hitting her... but at the same time, she wanted to get the point across that Arlinda makes herself a victim more than anyone she fights, or tries to help. "Arlinda. You're... ugh. You're my little sister. Even if it's by a few minutes. But you need to realize that things... just happen. We don't know if mom is dead or not. And who knows. Maybe Sid didn't raid our house that night... It could be a coincidence..."

"That's the Raven I knew... always optimistic..." Arlinda held her hand up, asking for help. "The forest is gonna take me if I don't get a hand... let's finish this tournament with a bang, aight?" Ravina grabbed her hand and smiled.

"We gotta get back there fast. And I mean it." Ravina checked her HAMMER Device. "Because if we don't get you in the ring in time, not only will you be disqualifying White Crusaders, but Kiana..." URGENT was across the screen. "Fuck." 

"RAAAAAAAGH!" Kiana's scream echoed through the entire chamber. Her body suit was crumbling and her face was glowing some fierce green. Her hair became undone, flowing in the wind. Her assault on Memphis began, with rapid strikes on each angle possible, launching her around slightly, her feet being thrown with lightning quick precision, her palm giving open handed slaps on the biggest parts of her, and her eye burning into Memphis', reminding her of who she just pissed off. Kiana never usually lets her emotions get to her, but this occasion was special. "MURAAAAH!"

"It's happening!" Luc jutted forward in his seat. "I was waiting for this..."

"Amazing! It seems Kiana is using her own natural neurokinetic breakdown for increased pressure! Like a second wind, it's gonna be a bit more pressure on Memphis!"

"Neurok..." Jay began to sit back.

"God, do we have to spoonfeed you?" Luc groaned. "Us naturals have breakdowns that trigger from some kind of events... and as I speculated, it seems Kiana's is from the fear of losing... And it seems like she's definitely in such a state."

"Oooh, I was thinking the same thing!" Lonnie piped up. "I remember when Memphis went into one last year when we fought."

"Wait. You fought?" Jay was confused now. "If you--" he stopped, remembering his punishment. "...know what her breakdown is, what causes it?"

"I honestly forget. It didn't help her in the long run as far as I can recall..."

"Hrrghhh... hnnnnn!!" Kiana's grasp on vocabulary was lost. All she could do was scream and groan and cry. Her attacks became more constant in her damaged state. But unknown to her, was that Memphis could barely feel any of it. It felt like a mosquito to her. She just waited for the best opportunity to do exactly what she wanted.

"Ravina, come on... pick up!" Jay kept tapping his HAMMER device to send a call. "At this rate, Kiana wont know when to give up and..." He kept tapping so furiously that the existing smudges on his HAMMER device made the screen even foggier.

"Annoying little fly..." Memphis consoled. Studying each movement, she knew when to strike, but she wanted to go a bit further. Instead of a punch or a kick, Memphis decided to grab at Kiana's leg. Specifically, with both hands. "Gotcha."

"Shhhrraa...." Kiana squirmed around like a wriggling bug hanging from dirt. "Grah... hrrrahh..." The crowd was roaring in anticipation.

"Ooo, you're so scary. But are you gonna be scary when I do THIS?!" With little to no effort, Memphis took Kiana's foot, and began to slowly inch one of her hands down to her ankle, and swiftly twisted her leg, following with a crunch. Kiana froze and screamed. This time it was in pain. The scream was so shrill and high pitched it shattered Jay's HAMMER device glass. The crowd went into a frenzy. 

"Oh my! Is this it for Kiana?! If she loses, then it's over, and Red Rangers win again this year!" Tia exclaimed into the mic.

Memphis cackled. "Give up, or I'm gonna hurt you moooore!" 

"Ghhh... hmmmph..." Kiana was tossed off to the side of the arena. 

"Givin' ya 25 seconds to crawl off!" Memphis taunted. "One!" She genuinely was counting down. Kiana tried to crawl away but her broken leg wasn't doing her any favors. "Two!"

"Arlinda... please..." Kiana muttered. 

"THREE!"

"No... come on..."

"FOUR!"

Time kept crawling, and even as she counted down, Arlinda was nowhere to be seen. All hope was lost...

"TWENTY!" But then, in a tunnel in the stadium, a light shined. "TWENTY ONE!" It grew brighter, and with it a roar. "TWENTY TWO!" And in that tunnel was Ravina in her bike, with Arlinda holding her tight. Ravina slid across the outer ring, and Arlinda flew out of it, at the sidelines. "Oh. You're finally here." Memphis grit her teeth.

"Kiana. Sorry it took me so long. I got lost and needed help..." Arlinda said, pulling her out of the ring.

"She's here!" Tia cried. "Arlinda's finally here! The tournament will still go on!"

Kiana groaned. "Arlinda... please win... I wanna meet my family again..."

"I'll win this. I know you wanna meet your family again. I'll make it happen, I swear. Ravina, take her to the stands. She needs some attention..."

"Got it." Ravina lifted Kiana's arm over her shoulders and began walking up the aisle.

"And as for you." Arlinda hopped into the ring. "Let me show you a new trick!" Arlinda twisted herself around and threw out a kick. Memphis didn't know what to think, and just stood still, as she saw her opponent twirl around. But it wasn't until she noticed her opponent's foot had let out a wave of some kind of wind hurled right at her, blowing her back. Memphis was losing her footing as she got literally winded. "TIME TO HIT THE HAY!" Arlinda then cracked her knuckles, and charged at Memphis, with all her might, hurling her fist right at Memphis' gut, causing her to be blown back even further. "NOW GET OUTTA HERE!" With a final body blow, Arlinda shook her hands off, finding that those focused hits mattered a lot. Memphis totally lost control of her balance and fell on her back. 

"You little shit..."

"Better to be a little one than a pile. And honestly, I've never seen it stacked so high until I met ya!" Arlinda smugly smirked as she leaned over, realizing that Memphis had one huge weakness. 

"Sh-shut up! Don't make fun of me!" 

"Oh, what's wrong? Need a life alert or something?"

"Y-yes..." Memphis whining and flailing around..

"Ah, guess you can't help yourself, huh?" Arlinda moved closer, crouching, and began to roll Memphis from the middle of the stage and near the edge. The crowd was laughing at the comedy of it. "Any last words?"

"I hope Sid fucking breaks your neck!"

"Not if I break it first." Arlinda then did one final push, and Memphis was eliminated.

"AND WITH THAT! MEMPHIS IS OUT! WE'RE AT THE FINAL FIGHT!" Tia was getting pumped herself. "Sid Maring is up next! And just all but one of the last years, Sid is always the trump card!"

Sid walked slowly to the stage, in the same clothes she wore when she and Arlinda first met. "Yo. About the other night. Sorry I got a bit angry... I'm a bad drunk." A ring of wind flew past Sid. 

"I'm very aware." Arlinda replied with yet another windblast from her legs.

"No time for small talk or chitchat? Let's let our bodies do the talking then." Sid got in her stance, full front facing with one arm out ready for approach and the other back, ready to charge in given the opportunity. 

"Seems like she's ready to blow!" Tia announced. "Sid's arming a mighty explosion!"

Sid prepped her fingers for a countering blast of fire works, snapping two of her fingers, and letting a streak of small explosions run through the air. Arlinda began to rush at her with a balled up fist, expecting an evasion, but Sid just held her arms against herself where she was gonna hit in a cross, smirking as she broke her arms away, bumping Arlinda back. She then moved backwards to go for a haymaker, hoping for Arlinda to perform a lariat, but instead, she did a leg sweep, as if she knew that she'd go for such an attack! But, Sid was able to react, juking to the left. The crowd was cheering, because for once, the fight was completely even!

"You're pretty good..." Arlinda said clearly and quickly. Her stance was definitely thugish, as she slouched with one arm hanging and the opposite arm taunting Sid, giving her the middle finger. "And by the way, I do know what this means, cunt!"

"Glad to know you do, but I hate to tell you this. I'm not just good... I'm better!" Sid waved her arm below herself and snapped all of her fingers with her thumb on her right hand, creating an explosion vaulting herself upwards. Arlinda caught this and thought the best idea to neutralize it would be to utilize her windy kicks once again. 

"If she's in the air, then it'll disrupt her, right?" She then swirled around, and did a roundhouse kick, redirecting her windy wave upward. Just as she thought, Sid was disoriented, and began to fall from where she was. She managed to land lightly on the ground with a well timed swift snap breaking her fall. The crowd was beginning to bellow from the reaction time these girls had. 

"Shit. You're tough." Sid then threw off her orange vest, revealing her black sports top underneath being fully exposed. "Let's fucking go, honey."

"If we're playing strip fighter, then let's do it, babe!" Arlinda ripped off her camisole, quite literally, and revealed her maroon and gold strapless bra. 

"Wow! This is getting a bit TOO exciting!" Tia said, blushing a bit. "Look at those abs..." The mic picked that up, and the crowd turned to her. "...Look at them, they've worked hard for those bodies!" She turned the mic off and nervously giggled to herself. Arlinda kicked harder blasts and waves of wind that managed to further muck up Sid's movement. One more wave was sent her way, and Sid decided the best idea would be to use a fire work snap to blow away the wind. She snapped right before it would hit her, and judgement was correct, as the blast caused quite the reaction of a cone of fire going her way, singing Arlinda's pants a bit. 

"Good thing I got spares." Arlinda then threw out a kick, but this time, no wind came out! In an expectant reaction, Sid snapped four times, only for one single sparkler sized sizzle to flare up... The two looked at each other, shocked.

"They have a limit, it seems." Kiana said, cradled into Lonnie. "I'm curious as to how those two have such powers..."

"Hm? What do you mean?" Lonnie began holding her head up. "Feeling a bit better?"

"Yeah... thanks, Lonnie." Kiana cuddled closer to Lonnie like she was a teddy bear. "But her and Gemini have weird powers... The ability to turn into metal? The ability to create fire works?"

"Well considering me and my car crash incident..." Lonnie put her finger to her mouth. "Who knows? Maybe Sid had to send a distress signal?"

"Seems likely." Leeam said. "Usually it's based on what's around you. It's your body reacting to what could be your last moments on Earth, from what I remember. That's why I don't really have one..."

Ravina smiled. "Arlinda's got an upperhand because of her powers. She's got quite the resistance set up, so it's hard for her to get knocked out easily." She then rebooted her HAMMER device, beginning to write more notes down. "Actually, I don't recall her being able to use the air to her advantage." She caught Luc chuckling. "...What are you getting all giggly for?"

"Well. I can assure you I have something to do with it. But I myself had no idea she had this much control... but she's still not disciplined. If she's already out..." Luc frowned and shook his head. "Then she needs to find a way to control and conserve her power instead of going all out, just because she can."

Ravina hesitated a bit, but just admitted to Luc the problem. "Arlinda and conserve, and any derivative of that word, will never be a way to describe her or what she does." She nervously sighed. "And trust me. Considering she took her top off, conservative is definitely one of those things she isn't."

Arlinda and Sid then tackled each other, their arms locked together in a struggle. "Outta mana?" Arlinda chuckled. "Me too."

"It's like tug of war! Who's gonna budge first?!" Tia is on her tip toes in excitement. The crowd is at its loudest.

Sid looked dead in Arlinda's eye. "You play tough... but I play for keeps."

Arlinda smirked. "And... I play to win...!" She tried moving around, budging only slightly.

"Should've... played a bit dirtier, but even then it'd just be futile... how are we so equal?" Sid was getting visibly angry.

"It's like we're... one and the same!" Arlinda grinned. For once she was finally getting pushed to push back into a corner, and it felt good. She attempted to break the arm chain with a back knuckle spin, but like always, Sid knew what would happen and just got her in another arm lock. Sid then took the time to observe... something caught her eye. On the back of Arlinda's body, there was a scar underneath her shoulder. Sid smirked. "What a cute little tattoo ya got there." It was the opening she needed, and it was one she took advantage of. She struck Arlinda's scar ridden back with her free arm. Arlinda grunted in immense pain, her grip, but managing to latch back on with a very tight and compact squeeze. "What's it symbolize? Hope it ain't strength." Arlinda looked at her with a scowl that could only be compared to a feral wolf lurking for its prey.

"Fucker!" Arlinda retaliated with a side hook to Sid's abdomen, giving a similar reaction from the gut punch. "You cheap trick shot taking bitch! You just couldn't help yourself for sloppy seconds years later, huh?!" The blow did enough damage to let Sid's grip loosen, which lead to Arlinda following up with her kneeing Sid in the face. 

The crowd was in awe as the stage, for the first time, was finally stained from blood. Sid's nose got smashed so hard that it bled profusely, like a faucet. She tried covering it, taking one of her elbow wraps and putting it over her face. "Sloppy... seconds...? I don't think you know what that means." Under her breath, Sid was muttering expletives trying to stop the bleeding. "The hell are you even talking about..."

"You're gonna need a lot more than those bandaids after I'm done with you." Arlinda steadied herself, focusing one hundred percent on her target. Sid, trying to wrap herself up and defend, bit down on her wraps as she tried to cover her face, with both her arms elevated in anticipation of an attack. Arlinda stomped her foot on the ground, with wind flowing from below her. Her hair was waving alongside her bandana and singed pant legs of her sweat pants. 

"It's finally come to this! It's over for Sid!" The crowd cheered. "The queen's reign is ending!" 

"STORM'S A COMIN'!" Arlinda then rushed in, with an uppercut that didn't hit Sid at all. It completely whiffed. Before Sid could react, her body was flung upwards as a cyclone emitted from In front of Arlinda, sucking in Sid, throwing her around inside the mini tornado, unable to control herself. She kept snapping in hopes that she'd be able to save herself from the sudden wind storm Arlinda created, but... "I GOT ME SOME MAGIC TRICKS TOO!" Arlinda then took both her arms backwards, and made an upwards slicing motion in front of her, forming another cyclone, causing it to merge and grow with the already formed one that sucked in Sid.

"A... What in the..." Hydra Bravo was stunned.

"Two storms in one go...?" Tia was flabbergasted.

And the crowd, like always, was causing a riot over the fight. Sid was flung so high up into the air that it was impossible for her to try and control herself in the air. Arlinda readied herself for her final blow, waiting for the perfect time to unleash one last strike. She closed her eyes. Memories flooded back into her mind. The day she gained her power. Remembering the scream her sister uttered motivated her. Remembering the pain she went through empowered her. All the training she endured to get to this point fueled her. With all her remaining power, she thrust her palm forward as soon as Sid entered her line of sight. But as soon as she connected her hit, she heard one last snap from Sid. The resulting hit caused quite the deadly looking blast, launching both her, and Sid away and further from each other. Smoke filled the arena, shrouding it in a dense screen of smoke. As it dissipated, the audience's reaction to what had happened was so varying, that it genuinely felt like no one shared an emotion...

The crowd was silent but everyone's physical emotion was unique. Jay's eyes were wide open. Lonnie couldn't bear to watch. Ravina shifted her glasses to magnify the stage in denial. Leeam was in absolute shock. Kiana had her hand out, as if she were reaching out for something, tearing up in the process. Gemini and Memphis had a mix of negative emotions that you could only tell rejection was on their minds. And Tia fell to her knees. 

"Is... no. No it can't..." Tia reluctantly got the mic from the ground. "Oh my God..."

On one side, Arlinda was bruised and scuffed to hell and back, completely knocked out from the final attack she tried to endure completely unconscious with slowed breathing. On the other was an out of the ring Sidney, in a pool of her own blood, just as unmoving as Arlinda. Paramedics came in to treat the two combatants.

"Is Sid all right?" Tia ran up to the medics treating the Ranger.

"Commander White, she's breathing and conscious..."

"I'm glad..." Tia sighed.

"Me too." the paramedic tipped his hat lower. "I'm glad this didn't turn out like last year..."

"Don't think of it like that." Tia patted his back. "Sid's in bad shape. Treat her as soon as possible."

"And the other girl. She's unconscious." the paramedic looked at Arlinda.

Tia simply sighed. "Just to be safe, it'd be in your best interest to take her too. But Sidney needs urgent care.." She then turned her attention to the crowd. "Ladies and gentlemen... It... pains me to say this. Both Sid and Arlinda met conditions for elimination simultaneously. Arlinda is unconscious... and Sidney was knocked out, but in critical condition." Tia choked up a bit. "The East vs West Bowl's results will be announced at a later date... for now, the results... are a draw game. " The audience let out rejection. "I understand that this is painful for you too. It's not the first time this has happened." The sun was obscured by rain clouds storming in and wetting the arena. "For now. Let's return to our respective areas... Thank you all for coming to the tournament." The crowd in the stands reduced to nothing as they all left the stands. The only remaining people were Ravina, Lonnie, Jay, and Luc.

Kiana curled up her legs and started to sob into her legs. "So I'm not gonna be able to visit my family..."

"N-no, Kiana, I..." Jay started to think that he may not be able to help. "Look, we'll go out and get you some mangoes after this, your favorite!"

Kiana looked up, sniffling even more. "I eat them to remember home... I don't want to remember it anymore..."

"I'm... shit. I'm sorry..." Jay looked away. "Luc... what happens now?"

"I have no idea. Your guess is as good as mine..." Luc stood up. "Arlinda fulfilled one elimination condition... Sid fulfilled another. Simultaneously. There could be no reward at all. Prepare yourselves for that." Luc looked to an empty seat where Leeam was once in. "He's left, huh..." The rain started to pour a bit harder.

"Sis..." Ravina began to tear up a bit herself, seeing her sister lifted with Sid in an ambulance. "She's stronger than that, she can get up... She's just... she's just playing dead! She usually does that when she thinks she's losing..." Ravina then started having the memories flooding back into her head. "A...Arl... Arlindaaaaa!" The scream that she made when her home was raided echoed through the arena, but unlike last time, Arlinda stayed down.

"Let's just go home... I don't need bad flashbacks too..." Lonnie moped as she slowly got up.

"I understand..." Jay followed suit. "Let's go home you three."

Sid and Arlinda were admitted to the same room in Ivory Towers' hospital area. Urgent care was placed onto both of them, despite Arlinda supposedly able to walk it off. Sid wasn't in risk of death, but she definitely needed lots of attention. Arlinda, as a patient, was in a gown, and she stayed up after giving her survey on her current health after waking up. It was 2 AM, so the place felt dead silent. She already felt like she was able to take on the world but she wasn't feeling like she could. All she could do was stare silently and aimlessly into the ceiling. 

Loss. Defeat. Regret. Powerlessness. This deep dark feeling that suddenly haunted her was a new experience. She was out cold. That's why she was in the hospital. Sure, she can move. She could walk out of the hospital if she could. But she wont because all she can think of when she thinks of doing that is, "Why couldn't I do that after I dealt my finishing blow?"

"You awake?" A voice came from the other side of the room.

"Sid?" Arlinda looked to her right. "What... happened?"

"Guessing our last hits... well. Were that. Our last hits." She was having a bit of trouble breathing.

"Sure was..." Arlinda sat up from her bed, twirling her hair. 

"Commander White said we'd get anything within our power if we won..." Sid said, but it was rather slow. "But I don't know if I'll get what I want."

Arlinda had some contempt. "And... what did you want?"

Sid shifted around. "I'm not in Red Rangers by will. I was put in because of my record." She coughed. "And not a good one either. An arrest record. I wanted it cleared. I'm clean now."

Arlinda couldn't help but think awful statements like "If you weren't such an alcoholic, maybe you wouldn't be in so much trouble." But then she got to thinking about Ravina's comments... Maybe, just maybe, it was just a relation. But instead of wise cracking, Arlinda did something mature for once. 

"I... have to admit something." Arlinda said. id perked up from her seat. "That night. The beer you drank? It was a similar smell to what I smelled when I got that scar."

"That's not a tattoo?"

"Nope." Arlinda then reeled back the curtains. Sid had a wrap all over her head, thin enough to just cover her nose. She showed her back to Sid. "They took a beer bottle and slashed my back when I tried to help my sister... and I heard he scream... and that's when I got up again. My second wind..."

"Lemme guess. You think it was me?" Sid shot the question with no hesitation. "Truth be told, it could be. I would raid houses all the time in my youth. I'd steal beer, and smokes, and even frozen food. I ran away from home and even had a hitlist of names and houses to go to because I knew they were high end. I have that paper somewhere... it's small. So maybe your name is on it."

"Any Conner on there?" Arlinda was so close to closure as Sid reached into her bra. "W...why do you still have it?"

"To make amends with them. Give back to them, ya know." Sid read the list. She froze, dropping the list, with the full name list visible, with only last names.

"..."

"..."

Silence filled the room as the two stared at each other like it was a showdown at noon.

"I'm... so sorry." Sid said.

Arlinda eyed the list multiple times in disbelief. It was there. In bold, red ink, "CONNER" was at the top. "So you are why I'm like this..." Arlinda wanted to cry. Arlinda wanted to scream. But, something was overcoming her. An emotion she hadn't felt before. 

"Arlene Linda Conner, and Raven Kayla Conner, huh..."  
Arlinda then balled up her fist, reeling it back, and charging at a vulnerable Sidney Maring. Upon contact with the bed, she then slid her arm behind Sid, reaching in for a deep, intense, and tough hug. Arlinda didn't make another word until she started crying.

"Thank you..." Arlinda quietly muttered. 

"What? But. I hurt you! I took shit from you!" Sid quietly spoke in a confused tone.

"And you got us out of that place... you helped us... you helped me." Arlinda wiped away a tear. "Sid, me and Ravina were in such shitty shape that staying there would've been worse for our souls. You doing that to us... it allowed us to be new again." She hugged Sid again. "Plus... for once. I had one of the best fights of my life... that's more than enough payback..."

Sid smiled. "Well. All right then. I'm glad you're happy... but, when we're out of here... I feel we're not done."

The next week, Tia had all of White Crusaders and Red Rangers awaiting major announcements through a digital meeting. Her hair wasn't done at all, and it looked like she was still in her pajamas. "Hi everyone! I'm sorry for not presenting myself formally, but today I'd like to make an announcement about the results for the East Vs West bowl." She cleared her throat. "Before I begin. I'd like to announce that Sid and Arlinda are both better, and fully recovered. Now. The results. As you know, Arlinda and Sid both fulfilled elimination conditions simultaneously. We've determined so many posibilities, such as who was knocked out first. This ended up being impossible to measure as we had no recordings of what happened. The next idea was to award it based on a priority system, but valid disagreements arose, due to potential bias. So, I'm glad to say, and without further ado, the winners of East versus West..." The camera panned back, showing the six combatants.

Ravina tapped her fingers impatiently. Jay sat back in his seat. Luc tilted his head patiently. Lonnie just simply ate her breakfast. The six combatants stood in a fashion that would represent their faction. Red Rangers stood to the left side, while the White Crusaders stood to the right. 

"We saw amazing fights from all three people. Leeam boldly keeping up with the competition, despite his lack of a neurokinetic power. Gemini cleverly taking advantage of the weather, using the sun to trick her new opponents. Kiana's keen eyes and intuition allowing for her to peer into the best route for an attack. Memphis' shocking speed and power, along with her glamorous appearance. Arlinda's brute force and surprising unseen powers. And Sidney, being the reigning champion and final trump card of Red Rangers like always, managing to perform while fighting, giving everyone a good show. With that, I've chosen the winner... and the winner is..."

"Everyone!"

The two factions looked at Tia in surprise. "And we've decided that, if it's a tie, both are winners. And yes. A woman of my word, I will grant each fighter a wish within my reason. Again. Thank you for watching. And have a great day." The monitor in Hydra Bravo's entertainment den turned off.

"So... should we just refund the beer and pizza?" Luc asked.

"No way!" Ravina said, popping open a bottle. "Just because we got this in preparation for us losing doesn't mean we can't use it to celebrate!" Luc pushed the bottle away from her lips.

"It's 7:30 in the morning. Can that wait?" Luc sternly asked.

"If I don't get to drink the beer, then we're baking one of the pizzas." Ravina gave a shit eating grin as she knew Luc couldn't say no to pizza. Ravina's HAMMER device then started buzzing, with a call from Arlinda. "Yo, Sis! What's--. Ah, sorry. Champ! What's up?" Arlinda was hanging with Sidney.

"Nothing much! Sid's taking me out to see a concert!" Arlinda flashed a shirt she was wearing. "Remember that shitty faded as fuck band t-shirt I always wore? I got a new one, and we're gonna see them tonight!!"

"No way!" Ravina cheered. "I'm glad you finally have something to do during peace time!"

"Me too. By the way, you're gonna have some company over soon. Ciaooo guys!" Arlinda hung up. 

"I'm guessing we should pack for Kiana?" Jay asked. "She wanted to meet her family after being gone for a while." The door busted open, with Gemini and and Memphis wheeling Kiana in a wheelchair. "Oh, speaking of. Hey, what are you two doing here?" Jay started to get a bit fearful that the goliath that attempted to suffocate him was going to smother him even more. 

"Hello, Crusaders. Master Ootsuki was brought here by our own accord." Gemini smiled and bowed. "I'm Gemini. And I'll be Hydra Bravo's maid. I wished for myself to serve you temporarily by Commander White's stipulation of the tournament, and I now will ask to be given some time with the Anomalies in this region." She then redirected her attention to Lonnie. "Miss Birches! You're the wrangler, yes? May I assist and observe them with your discretion?"

"Uhm. Sure?" Lonnie replied.

"And Miss Conner, the older sister of Champion Arlinda. Your appliances, what kind of polish and cleaning utensils should I use to do such things?"

"I got condensed air and shit in the cupboards somewhere. Don't know where though." 

"I will personally buy anything I need out of pocket. Master Blues and Sharp, is there anything you would like for me to do personally?"

The two looked at each other, and Luc replied first. "Not really. Maybe daily massages."

"For everyone!"

"No, ju--" 

"Master Sharp, it would be rather unprofessional of me to perform tasks for just one person. I'll do anything you tell me, for everyone. And Master Blues?"

Jay had extreme questioning bestow his face. "So in other words... you'll do anything?"

"Absolutely. On my honor as a maid, I will--" Jay then got up and took off his pants. 

"EXCUSE ME?!" Memphis yelled. "I knew this guy was a kinky freak! Ahaha!" Her laughing stopped as she realized, despite the bottomless Jay showing what he wore underneath, he was handing the pants he was wearing to Gemini. 

"Ah, I'll work on laundry right away! Clothing is most important!" Without breaking or even hesitating, she got up and bundled all the clothing she could find including Jay's pants. Gemini then handed him a towel. "Since this is your last clean pair, I'll give this to cover yourself to prevent acts of indecency, Master Blues." Everyone was staring at Memphis who was absolutely embarrassed. 

"Go on, Memphis." Kiana taunted. "Tell them your wish."

Memphis shuttered and began to tremble. "J-Jay... I uh..." She then swallowed a hard lump. "I wanna do things with Jay..."

Jay leaned back in his seat again. "Are you crushing on me?"

"N-No! I'm just... flattered you enjoyed my belly when I pressed against ya... and this was my wish so you can't say no!"

Jay smiled, and simply said, "Sure." But he didn't move "Aaaaanything?" He gave a rather seductive leer.

Memphis looked at him in disgust. "Ugh! You weirdo! You absolute perv! I'm not gonna do absolutely anything!"

"Well, if you wont do it, then... Gemini!" Gemini walked towards Jay. "Can you do me a favor and...?" Gemini grew a bit curious. "Get me a new pair of shorts?"

"Oh! Uhm... Gladly! I'll do that when I've finished the laundry. What size do you wear?"

"Medium will do fine." Jay replied, as Memphis pouted. "See, that wasn't so hard. Now what did you wanna do?"

"I wanna beat your ass into the ground like you're a stake, honestly. Dick." She huffed and looked away. "You made me think you were gonna stuff me like a pig with your own pork! More like... Jay... Blueballs!"

"And, what about you, Kiana?" Lonnie asked. "We were gonna ask if we should pack your bags to meet your family, since you're still recovering."

"Don't need to." Kiana smiled. This smile was much brighter and cheerful than others that she ever had. "My family is here. White Crusaders is my home. And I could not be any happier." She then looked at Memphis. "Also. You do think about food a lot... that's a good thing. We made sure we had some food prepped for you when we got here."

"Eh!?" Memphis then began to raid the fridge, spotting copious amounts of frozen pizza. "Oh fuck! You... You..." Memphis then turned to Hydra Bravo. "What..."

"Well, it's kind of a welcoming party, I guess." Luc said. "Gemini messaged me, and said that in preparation, she'd give us money to buy food, and told us what you liked. She expected her and you to visit and take care of things." 

"You're a Crusader too, even if it's a division across the nation." Lonnie got up and began to unwrap one of the pizzas. "I also got extra toppings, since these frozen pizzas don't offer much pepperoni slices."

Gemini then popped in, after filling a load of laundry. "Memphis, what do you say?"

Memphis had her mouth curl into a smile. "Thank you, my friends." She then started laughing, and hugged each and everyone of Hydra Bravo. "Aha! Thank you guys, so much! Ahaha!"

"Psst. Jay." Gemini whispered into her recipients ear. "In case you need to know...Memphis..." Jay jolted from his position, causing the towel to have a sudden hill appear.

"I don't think we're gonna be doing anything like that soon." Jay tried to hide his erection after being told such lewd directions. Gemini ended up handing him a pillow, with Jay just mouthing "thank you."

"And I'm guessing Arlinda and Sidney are at that concert." Kiana held her arms on her wheelchair. "They said I should recover in at least half a month, but to give myself a full month before I'm back on the job. The guest room is gonna be crowded even without Arlinda, huh?"

"We'll figure out the schedule later..." Jay stood up from the love seat he sat in. "Memphis, if you sit here... can I sit in your lap--"

"Can I brush your hair!?" She immediately retorted with such a weird request.

"Sure. I'd love that!"

"I'm making pizza for us!" Lonnie was getting the oven ready and began scattering toppings on four unwrapped pizzas.

"If I may, I will clean up and help, Miss Birches." Gemini smiled, readying a violet apron.

"Luc, can you put it on to some kind of comedy channel?" Kiana asked. "And Gemini, I'd like a pillow for my head." Gemini obliged, giving her a nice soft cushion for her.

"I can do that, don't you worry." Luc turned the T.V. back on, flipping it to a comedy channel just as she asked. The channel in question showed a three guys in large animal costumes running around in a parking lot, with a fourth chasing them in a zookeeper costume. Kiana was already giggling.

"Glad you guys are enjoying yourselves." Ravina stretched and yawned. "I'm still kind of tired. But I don't mind staying up for some pizza." 

The White Crusaders's annual tournament, after this day, had one new rule. If the final match results in a double K.O., then both teams win. This rule was made due to the outstanding performance made by the six members that fought in the tournament. Tia wrote the amendment in the rule book, closing it and sighing happily. She then swiveled in her chair at her desk, looking behind her. Rivers, the city that White Crusaders was founded in, was being overlooked by her, like it was her kingdom. She never felt happier knowing she was a beloved ruler. Then, on her HAMMER device, a ring came from someone.

"Hey. That new rule in yet?" A gruff and macho sounding voice was on the other end.

"Yes sir. Written in black ink with a quill of an Arkrow."

"It feels more like a participation award... but if it's what you will, then I'll accept it."

"I did what I felt was the best... that is all there is to it." The video feed showed no signal. "Like always, you never show your face. Do you know how long it's been since I've seen you, J--"

"I do. And don't call me that anymore."

"Right. Sorry. I'm still getting used to calling you Hernandez. I have to get back to work for some future meetings, so I'm sorry to cut this short." 

"No worries. Thanks, Tia."

"Why must I call you Hernandez, if you wont call me Commander White?" Tia giggled.

"Because you're not Florence." Tia was taken aback at the statement. "I only ever called him Commander White."

"Very well then." She sighed. "Either way, I'm conducting that report you asked me on each member. What is it you're looking for again?"

The other line was silent. "Assurance."

"Assurance...?" Tia asked in a tone with suspicion.

"Yeah. Assurance. That's all there is to it. I've gotta get going." The call ended.

"Hmph. That's my line, Jeremaiah."


End file.
